We Both Know
by bestdamnthing
Summary: Johanna/Gale one-shot. Johanna's on her way home when she encounters Gale.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Home. Johanna was going home. Back to District 7. To the destructed lumber district. Sure, she could have stayed in the Capitol, Paylor had even offered her some job. She didn't want to though. She knew she had to go home. Or, at least go back to whatever remains of home she had. Last thing she'd heard was that District 7 was well on it's way to rebuilding. Most of the districts were by now. Many of the important figures of the rebellion had gone home already, and were starting to help rebuild. Peeta had gone back to 12 yesterday, back to Katniss. Mrs. Everdeen had left a few months ago. Johanna had stayed in the Capitol for a few months, assisting Paylor in small ways. Most of the time though, she spent with Annie. She'd helped Annie keep it together for the past months. She was way into her pregnancy now, and Johanna had helped her stay strong. Fragile Annie had taken the news better than most people expected, but she still took it hard. Annie finally went back to District 4 yesterday, making Johanna promise to come visit her in a month and stay with her when the baby was born. Johanna had readily agreed. Johanna suddenly felt a hand tap on her shoulder. She looked over. It was the hovercraft pilot.

"Miss, we must stop in District 2 first, to pick up some things." The pilot said and Johanna nodded. It would just be a little delay. District 2, the last of the districts to go down, had the most rebuilding to do, physically, Johanna recalled.

They landed and the pilot told Johanna that they should be ready to take off in another three hours. Johanna wandered off in a daze. There was rubble and ashes everywhere. Like most places in Panem. The buildings were fallen, the people dirty, and the sky gray. There were some people out, rebuilding. She could see the little shacks set up that people were living in. That's what they get. Johanna thought spitefully. The war had taken some of the edge out of her, but she would always be Johanna Mason. She would always be able to kill viciously. She would always have the scars of the games. She'd always say there was no one left that she loved. And now, there truly wasn't. Because he had died.

"Johanna Mason." A deep voice came from behind her. She spun around and her eyes saw Gale Hawthorne. One of Katniss' suitors and one of leaders of the rebellion, you could say.

"Gale." She said in a steady voice. He was wearing an official looking uniform decorated with badges. Last she'd heard, he'd taken up an important role in this district.

"What brings you here?" Gale asked as he approached her more. He was at least half a foot taller than her, but Johanna stared him straight in the eyes.

"Layover. I'm going back to 7." She said quickly.

"Ah, yes." Gale said. "I thought you were going to district 4 though?" His eyebrows raised. She only blushed a little, but she was perceptive enough to see that he caught it.

She stuttered her words out, trying to maintain composed, but couldn't. "I'm going, um, there in a few. In a few. Weeks. Yes. To help Annie out with. Little-. With the baby." Gale read her emotions well, as he had them too, painfully often.

"With Little Finnick?" Gale clarified, even though he knew exactly that. Johanna fumed for a second before deciding to hit it right back into his court. She took a tiny step towards him, the gap between them closing slowly.

"Yep. Have you heard from Katniss? Peeta just went back there yesterday. Saw him off. Excited too. He's almost fully recovered." Johanna said, lying through her teeth, and exaggerating on Katniss' and Peeta's names. She saw the flicker of sorrow on his face. But only momentarily. He stepped closer.

"Guess we both know what it's like to lose someone we love. To have them pick someone else over us." Gale said spitefully, inching his face closer to Johanna's.

"I guess we both do." Then she bridged the gap between their faces, and their lips locked, both of them trying to lock out the pain of rejection and trying to let in the hope of rebirth.


End file.
